wife swapcullen vs mystery family
by twilightluver4eva123
Summary: emmett decides to put the family on wife swap,will the cullens like their new mommy? What will happen, i think TROUBLE
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone, I have seen stories like this and I decided to try my own**

Disclaimer: (I normally forget to write these) I unfortunately don't own any of these character, the wonderful Stephenie Meyer does.

Alice pov

I was in my room with jasper, arranging my wordrobe again since I had just come back from shopping with Rosalie and Bella. After a year or so Bella had got used to shopping with me, but she was still reluctant. After her newborn strength had worn out it was easier to get her into the car. My Jazzy was on the bed watching me when I had a vision, he must have senced my unease and blurred to my side. " Alice, Alice, what's wrong, what did you see?" jasper said worriedly. My vision was about all us in the living room except esme with cameras and camera men. It was confusing at first, but then I saw what was written on the camera, it was written wife swap.

Emmett pov

I was sitting in the living room opposite the tv playing playstation with Jacob. The whole family had got used to him now since he had imprinted with nessie. I was winning when I heard esme from the garden, "Emmett could you go and get the post, the mailman just left." I left the game on pause and went to fetch it. It was the usual stuff, bills, a letter from the hospital, Esme, Rosalie, Bella and Alice's magazines, and a letter from wife swap. Wait what, a letter from wife swap, that means we were chosen, YES! This was going to be so much fun. Jasper and I decided that it would be fun if our family went on wife swap. That's when I heard Alice scream, " EMMETT MCARTHY CULLEN HAVE YOU FINALLY LOST YOUR MIND!" oh shit, I wondered why she was so upset. She was so angry, that Jasper had trouble calming her down.

Edward pov

I was enjoying my time with bella on our bed, in our room. We using the time we had alone perfectly. We hardly had any alone time, because of our daughter Renesmee, or better known as nessie thanks to Jacob. Jacob was a constant worry to me. With Nessie's rapid growing rate it wouldn't be long until she would start developing feelings for Jacob in a more romantic way. Right now Jacob loves Nessie as a brother to his sister. I shuddered away from the thought of nessie and Jacob in the bedroom together. Bella must have felt me tecing and looked at me worriedly. "What wrong?" she said and rolled onto of to look at me. "I was just thinking about nessie and Jacobs relationship, it is going to go into a more romantic relationship in a few years, and I don't think im ready to think about nessie and Jacob together." "Don't worry, there is still a few years, and im kind a glad nessie has someone as her soulmate," Bella said soothingly. I frowmed at what she was saying, but then I realized how I was before I met bella. But it was kind of hard to imagine nessie happier than she is now. I was caught off guard by bella kissing me, I gladly obliged and flipped us over so I was on top. Our kisses turned from slow and sweet to hot and firery. I felt bella's hands weave into my hair as my hands went under blue shirt that I loved. I felt bella reluctantly pull away from me, and I looked up worriedly, "Edward not now, Nessie will wake up soon," Bella said. I didn't want to stop and neither did bella, but we didn't want to have to explain to nessie what we were doing. So I rolled next to bella and cuddled her. We were doing this for quite a long time, until I saw alices vision and her screaming at Emmett, "Oh hell," I said outloud,

Bella pov

I looked up scaredly at Edward, I have never heard alice so angry, even when Emmett broke her Dolce and Gabbana shoes. "What happened," I asked Edward even more scared. His face was hard and in a frown. " Emmett and Jasper decided to put the family on wife swap," Edward said angriely, I got up with him and rushed downstairs. " Emmett do you want to expose us, do you want the volturi on come here, you to jasper," Edward said angriely. Apparently alice didn't know that jasper had come up with the idea too. "JASPER!" alice said in shock. From the looks of things it was only alice, Edward, Emmett and I who knew. Jacob and jasper looked utterly confused. Esme came in to investigate all the noise. "Whats going on here?" esme asked. That when Rosaliecame into the room from the garage, "whats with all the screaming," she asked with a frown.

"That's what I want to know too, since no-one has bothered to explain," Jacob said irratatedly. " Jasper and Emmett thought it was funny to sign the family onto wife swap," Edward said obviously still angry. " Whats going on,?" a little voice said coming downstairs. All the noice had woken my baby girl. I rushed up and swooped her into my arms, " All this shouting woke Nessie from her nap." I said a little angrily. I was more angry that nessie had been woken up. "sorry nessie," alice and Edward said together.

Carlisle pov

I got home from a long day of work to find my children fighting. None of them had noticed that I had arrived. The noise had also woken my little grand daughter up from her afternoon nap. "Carlisle," everyone said as I walked in. My esme came to hug me with a frown on her worried face. " Carlisle, the boys have signed us up for wipe swap." Esme said worridly. "What," I said in shock. " Its true Carlisle," alice said. She wasn't to happy, she must have been really angry at jasper. "Where is the letter?," I askedI cracked open the envelope. Inside was an array of papers, the first of which was a letter of conformation.

_Congratulations, __Cullen family_,_ on account of an interesting video submission we have accepted you to be part of our show, _Wife Swap_. Please be ready for when the date of, _January 20th,**(a/n that's my birthday btw)** _comes around our cameras will arrive to begin filming. The following day a limo will arrive to take__, _Esme Cullen, _to the airport. Once again, congratulations and happy filming! _

I couldn't believe it, what had happened. " Where is the video?," I asked Emmett slowly

Emmett brought the video and put it on. The video started as a voice that was supposedly mine faked by Emmett. It showed the whole house and the garden with esme planting flowers. Then it went into the bedroom with the three girls arguging, then it went on about the boys and how 'handsome' they are. Lastly it ended with me peace out everyone, "Emmett I would never, I repeat never say peace out on CAMERA!," I said trying to keep my voice down. "That whole video made us look mad," Rosalie said. "Its going to be FUN," Emmett said after along time. I spoke slowly to esme, "Esme do you think you could live with a human family for two weeks?" "I think I could manage," Esme said after a long time. " Then it is settled, now everyone could you at least try to act like a normal human family, nothing that could expose us." I asked my children. "We will have to," Edward muttered. He didn't like this idea, and neither did I for that matter. "Now since we are going to have to normal, couples don't stay in one room," "why not," Emmett asked stupidly. "emmett use your brain, human family don't have brother and sister in one room," Rosalie told Emmett.

"Alice, Rosalie and bella can stay together in Rosalies room," I said. "cool so us boys can stay in one room," Emmett replied happily. "No Emmett, if I put you boys together there wont be a house next week," I told him honestly. It was true, Emmett and jasper and probely Edward too, would start planning pranks on the poor new mother. "Edward and Jasper can share a room, and Emmett can have his own room." I told everybody. "And Jacob as nessies friend I unfotunatly cant possibly have you sleeping over." I told Jacob. " ha the dog house for you mutt," Rosalie said laughing. "Shut up blondie," Jacob said using the name rosalie hated. "This will only work if you all act human." I said carmly. "Now go and change rooms,". This was going to be a long week I thought

**A/N: hey, how was that, I really wanted to do one like this, I will update soon! R/R**


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: here's the next chapter, oh and I don't own any of the twilight characters

Carlisle pov

January 20th could not have come faster. I was going to miss esme terribly, and she was too even though it was only two weeks. Two weeks with a human in the house and the whole thing on TV. I know the children were going to go overboard with this, I was going to have to keep an eye on them.

Esme pov

Oh I was going to miss the children terribly. I have not been away from them in such a long time except when they went their own ways in collage. But that hasn't happened for a long time. I was told that I was going to stay in Toronto, Canada. Alice predicted it wouldn't be sunny so I didn't have to worry. I did worry about what kind of women was coming to stay here, I hope she wouldn't be lusting after my husband or worse my sons.

" Esme your suitcases are packed and ready," I heard Alice call from upstairs. I started to worry, I hoped Alice didn't go overboard with the packing.

" No esme, I didn't go overboard with the packing, I only packed what you absolutely needed, altogether you have three suitcases for clothes and two for shoes." Alice told me

" Five suitcases, don't you think that's a bit much, its only two weeks Alice," I told her. I started to worry, what the other family will think of me with fie suitcases.

" I think its enough," I heard Rosalie say. That's fine for her, she likes clothes. I didn't care that much, but once in a while I liked shopping with the girls. I felt a little tug on my pants, I looked down and saw little renesmee or nessie as everybody seemed to call her.

"Granma I'm going to miss you," she said in a little voice. After all she was the size of a three year old. I knelt down and picked up my granddaughter, she had brought so much of joy to this house. I knew there might not ever be another child in the house again.

"Nessie, I am going to miss you too, more than Emmett but don't tell him that," whispered in her ear. But in a house of vampires everyone hears.

"Hey, I thought I was your favourite," Emmett said with a pout. Everyone laughed.

At 9.00am the limo came to fetch me. I gave everyone hugs twice, and told them, " Now, everyone be good to your father and the new mother. I don't want any trouble from any of you. Emmett no pranks, and please act human." I told all of them.

"We will esme, don't worry," Bella said

" I will see anything bad if it happens," Alice told me

" Don't worry esme, I'll keep Emmett from doing anything stupid," Rosalie said everybody laughed at that. I hugged everyone again and gave Carlisle a quick kiss. We didn't do pda. I sadly got into the limo and waved to my children and my husband.

Edward pov

I didn't like this, I didn't want a human in the house taking over esme's job. But I couldn't be mad since my bella assured me over and over. Since this was going to be on tv, I couldn't stay in same bedroom as Bella. I couldn't believe Bella actually liked the idea. I don't know how this whole thing was going to be 'fun' as Emmett says. The new mother would be here in a few hours, and Carlisle thought it would be better to let her adjust. So that's how I found myself, at the shopping mall with everyone else. Carlisle had been pulled in somhow and he was with us. The girls had gone ahead to go shopping leaving us with the bags.

Emma pov (the new mother)

I was so excited when I found out that our family had been chosen for wife swap. I loved my family, it was very close to perfect. Both my older children were in debating, math club, chess, computer club, and etiquette everyday. My youngest one went to choir, ballet, swimming and chess. I was very strict with my children, so they will grow up properly with no nonsense. I wanted to pass on my rules and values to another family. The limo was going to takes me to the airport where I will catch a plane to forks Washington. After a lot of research I found it was a small town with a big forest and it was overcast for most of the year. I started to build a picture of what the family could be. Probably poor, living in a small town, falling down house, jobless maybe. I couldn't find out much from the wife swap people. I was ready to go, I had my two suitcases, anymore it just ludicrous.

"Now children, I want you to be good to your new mother, act as if I were her. I want no nonsense for any of you, always act,"

"Disciplined," my three children said altogether. They were prefect children. I was going to make the new family's children disciplined too. "Now be polite to the new mom, don't get in the way, and go to your clubs." I told them sternly. I didn't want them to act like hooligans on television too.

" good, good bye children, be good, good bye Paul," I told my husband, I gave them each a quick hug, and left. This was going to be a good two weeks.

AN: there next chapter will be the new mom meeting the cullen chidren, I will post soon


	3. Chapter 3

OMG, feel free to flame me, i deserve it i really

I do solemly swear this story will go on, I REPEAT THIS STORY WILL GO ON!!!!!!!

This have been hectic with school and exams have started for me, but i will update.

I hate exams!!!!!! i hate learning for them!!!!! they are very annoying.

But i need to pass since i am going to a new school next year.

I dont have internet at my computer at home, i am trying to get it for my birthday,I can only update on my moms computer at i do go on on the weekend

i am soooooooooooo sorry, for not updating, have already written the next chapter and will post it soon! promise promise, pinky promise! i am a very sincere person and i keep all my promises

**i am loving the reviews, thanks everyone!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
